


If You Could Only See the Magic

by Purplecamz



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ameripan Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplecamz/pseuds/Purplecamz
Summary: Secret agents Kiku Honda and Yao Wang are sent to the U.S. as undercover college students to retrieve an expensive genie lamp before it falls into the wrong hands. In the meantime, Kiku gets himself involved with befriending Alfred F. Jones who happens to have connections to this lamp but refuses to give it up so easily. Can Kiku learn to blend in well in this new society, control his feelings, yet still get the lamp back without hurting anyone before it's too late?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N): I highly recommend reading this rather than skipping, it won't give out too much info but enough for things to make sense :] )

"About time you joined us, Kiku."

Kiku looked over to Yao who was dressed in the same dark fitted outfit. The Chinese male gave him a playful smirk as the younger Japanese male just rolled his eyes. Although not related by blood, the two were practically brothers. They grew up side by side after all, especially in this secret agency. Yao always claimed since he was the oldest that he was in charge of him, but Kiku knew he could care for himself just fine. Even though he didn't show it through his poker face, Kiku really did love him.

He shifted his attention towards the large desk in front of him as he bowed to their boss. The large man sitting at the desk grinned. "Honda, it's always a pleasure to see you. I am truly glad you could meet us at his very important time."

Kiku looked at him with a bit of concern. "Is something wrong, sir?" He asked. He could always tell that there was something to be done and that he'd be a part of it.  
The boss continued on, twirling a pen between his fingers.

"Well you see, we had a private jet shipped out to go the United States last week to exchange some very rare and expensive items of ours. However, a little incident occurred since the jet had crashed while passing New York."  
Kiku wondered for a second if the pilot was injured as well, brushed it aside. If anything they should know their own lives dont matter when it comes to a mission. That was always the motto after all.

The boss pulled out a map from the wall using his pen to point out the state. As he explained on, Kiku and Yao knew that this wasn't just some 'little incident'.  
"We had sent men to go check to find if any of the items were tarnished in the crash. Everything was in their respective crate except this."The boss took out a piece of paper and slid it to Kiku and Yao. There showed an image of this genie lamp.

"A genie lamp?" Yao asked examining it. raising an eyebrow "How expensive is it?"

"How expensive is it?" The boss asked with a sneer at the end of the question. "Expensive enough to end your life right now." Both of the Asian males kept quiet at that looking at each other briefly. "Whether you believe it or not, I know it has some kind of magical powers. Its far more unique than either of you could ever comprehend. When he said that, Kiku almost felt mistaken as if the boss was looking at him directly.

But Magical? Kiku wasnt so sure if this were to be true or not. Then again, no one dared to question the big guy in charge, or you for sure would be hurt like Yao almost experienced. "This genie lamp has gone missing and hasn't been found anywhere. We have men searching the surrounding area and states. But in the mean time, I need you both to keep a closer look. I have a feeling it maybe right underneath our fingertips in that area it landed."

Yao seemed ecstatic at that. As for Kiku, he kept his calm composure. Going to America? He never thought he would be sent to a mission that far off in the western world.

"You too will arrive there undercover as college students attending Gakuen University. From our records, that is the closest school the lamp was nearby. Who knows, it may be in the hands of one of them. So it's your job to keep a close eye there too. Understood?"  
Without even thinking, the two bowed in response.

"We will bring back that lamp in no time!" Yao replied determinedly. The large man nodded and looked at Kiku looking for a response. The raven haired male nodded again. "The lamp will be found even if costs me my very life."

The large boss smiled at that. "I can always count on you boys. Now get going. I plan a private plane to take flight at 4 a.m.”

Kiku and Yao nodded again bowing before they left the room. Things for sure were going to get interesting now.


	2. Chapter 1

"Sir, are you sure you didn't leave it at home...?"  
"No! I know I have it just give me a sec... Maybe it's in my other pocket?"  
"We don't have all day for this. There are other customers waiting."  
"Well those guys don't understand my need for my coffee in the morning!"

  
Kiku stood in the line, right behind the man who was making a clear scene in front of him. From what he could see from behind, he had dusty blonde hair and was wearing a blue sweater and jeans completed with a pair of Nike sneakers.

Quite a laid back choice for an outfit, huh? Perhaps it had to do with the fact Kiku wasn't used to this American society. However when he looked down at his phone he sighed in slight annoyance since the clock read 7:50 a.m. He knew this situation was getting way out of hand.

The young Japanese male then looked into his wallet. He had about 50 bucks in U.S. dollars along with his credit card. Without thinking much of it, he took out a twenty and handed it to the cashier lady. "I believe this should cover it. As for myself I would like a small cup of green tea please."

The blonde man looked over at Kiku slightly shocked, but the cashier just accepted the twenty entering in both the orders looking almost as relieved as everyone else on line. She looked at them both, smiling at Kiku while glaring a bit at the blonde as he laughed sheepishly. "Your orders will be with you shortly."

And with that, Kiku walked over to the other side to wait for his order as he began to be bombarded with dozens of questions and praises by the man he just assisted.

"Hey man, I don't think I can thank you enough! I could have sworn I had my wallet in my pocket. You sure you don't want me to pay you back later? I rarely never carry enough cash on me!" Kiku had no choice but to face him seeming that a simple, "no problem", was going to satisfy this guy. Now that he had a better look at him, he could see the American wore glasses that covered his ocean blue eyes that appeared to be almost shimmering. He wore toothy grin that was directed right at Kiku. "It didn't appear you were going to quit until some sort of money appeared."

The blonde laughed at that. "Heh, guess you're right. I can be pretty stubborn when I don't get my coffee if I'm up this early. Just like my brother Matthew, but with pancakes. And boy if he doesn't get his pancakes, I fear anyone who has to face him in the morning!" 

For just a moment, Kiku tried to imagine what his brother would look like. Probably just as loud as he was, right? His thoughts were interrupted when the American continued on talking. "Although he doesn't have that issue as often since he has the liberty of having afternoon classes while I chose the stupid morning ones." He made a pouting face at that.

"You'd think with choosing morning classes it would be easier since you get it out of the way quicker right? Well it sucks to have a lecture with some teacher soo boring. My friend Arthur thinks I whine too much about it though since he's always in class early. Thinks he knows it all. You know what I mean?" 

Kiku smiled weakly unsure what to say. Did typical Americans always converse at such alarming speeds and actually expect you to keep up? 

Luckily for him, he was saved by the bell when their orders were ready. The raven haired male received his small hot coffee while the blonde took his large iced coffee and small brown bag. The blue eyed man took a sip of his drink and he smiled in relief. 

"Now that's the stuff!" He then looked over to Kiku as he took out a donut from his brown bag. "Hey, I know it's not much, but you can have one of my donuts...Wait, we don't even know our names! I'm Alfred F. Jones, what about you?"

He placed his coffee and donut bag down on a nearby table as he offered a hand over to Kiku. Kiku looked down at the hand, eyeing it curiously. He knew it was the norm to shake hands here in the west, but bowing always seemed to be more polite. He decided to do a combination of both where he shook Alfred's hand lightly and did a small bow right after. 

"You may call me by Kiku." Saying his first name as an introduction first felt quite odd on his lips, remembering this was the way people here introduced themselves. He didn't bother giving his last name however. Not like it would be important for this guy too know anyway.

"Kiku, huh?" Alfred repeated to himself as if he was making sure to remember for the future. "Well I've never seen you in this place before. Guessing you're new in town. Any chance you're in school? I go to Gakuen University."  
He nodded in response trying to keep his responses brief. "Yes." Kiku wasn't the type to talk much. However his priorities was this mission. Anything else was a mere distraction or coincidence like this situation. 

Just as Kiku said that in his mind he heard the word the name of the university Alfred mentioned which sounded very familiar. He then remembered this was supposed to be the school he was supposed to be going undercover with along with Yao to find that genie lamp! 

He looked up at Alfred who was still smiling him, engaged in their conversation as he was to drinking his ice coffee. Now that he thought about it, perhaps this American could be of use to help him complete this mission.   
Alfred took a look at his phone as he began to gasp loudly. "Crap, crap, crap!! I'm going to be late for my lecture! If I get one more tardiness, I'll be stuck with another essay!" The blonde took a huge bite out of his donut as he clutched his iced coffee in hand. 

"Catch ya later, Kiku! I'll make this up to you later somehow, I promise!" He waved energetically with a charismatic wink as he made a mad dash out of the café shop. Other customers around him were unfazed, seeming to be almost used to this strange behavior of his.

Kiku stood there suddenly feeling relieved as if a heavy weight was lifted off his shoulders. Not even a full day in this country and already he almost felt like going home. 

Almost.

As if on cue, Yao came in the café as well walking over to Kiku. I've checked by the local shops here and no sign of that damn lamp. I did find this cutesy store that sold this panda keychain. Don't you like it?"

Sure enough, Kiku saw the black and white bear tagged clipped on the small black and red backpack he had. He frowned at that, but he should've known better. Yao was always a sucker for cute things that were especially pandas.

"Don't go on and start fooling around here. Kiku reminded him calmly while taking a sip of his tea. We need to find that lamp and soon." "Augh, Kiku you're always so narrow minded! Yao whined. We will and before you know it well be back home. 

Home. He pondered at that word. He never considered anywhere his true home. If anything, it was just where he belong because it was his job. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Besides, we have to get ready to go to school, right? Yao reminded him. He took out his cellphone looking up the place on Google Maps.   
"Only a ten minute walk from here. But before we go, let me get some tea too."

Kiku watched as Yao went over to the register to place his order. He thought about that fact he was going to this university. His thoughts then wandered off to the American he met earlier today with that goofy grin and loud voice. Would he happen to bump into him later?

He let the thought slip his mind. No, his priority was to find that genie lamp. That's the reason he was here to begin with. By the time Kiku was done talking to himself, Yao was already back with a cup of his tea looking slightly disappointed. 

"Its nothing good compared to the tea in China, but it'll do. Ready to go?"

  
Kiku nodded picking up his cup as well. "Hai. Lets be on our way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chap is rather short but things will get more lengthy later on I promise! Hopefully this secret agent AU is interesting enough, please let me know what you think!


End file.
